


Obsession

by unstable_andrew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_andrew/pseuds/unstable_andrew
Summary: A monstrous thing terrorizes New York. Both the Wizarding World and the No-Majs are panicked. Even though the wizards know that only a magical creature could do something like that, they don't know what it is or how to stop it.And in the middle of this whole mess, a love story is about to be born.{All the credits go to J.K.Rowling. The only thing that I own is the fact that I'm expending a supposedly love story/chemistry between two characters.If you don't like gay stuff or mature content like smut, please don't read this book. Even though there isn't going to be an excessive amount of mature content, there will still be some details that may disturb some people}





	1. When I saw you {1}

**Author's Note:**

> The story was first posted by me on Wattpad under the username @UnstableX_Graham. It's still on Wattpad with the same name and I'll update both here and on Wattpad.

Percival Graves is a very important Auror and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for MACUSA. Madam President trusts him very much and unlike Tina Goldstein, he managed to stay out of trouble.   
Tina assaulted a No-Maj a little while ago, despite what her superiors said, and as a result, lost her Auror position. And now she found herself employed as a Federal Wand Permit Officer.   
Because of the mysterious attacks that started a few days ago, all wizards and witches were panicked. They knew it wasn't just a gas explosion as the No-Majs said. It was something more powerful, more catastrophic...a beast. A beast that destroys everything in its way.   
After the first attack, Percival Graves himself went at the place to see with his eyes what was going on. It was a building that was completely destroyed and some men discussed it nearby. It seemed like a witness was giving a statement to the policeman.   
And just when he was about to leave, Graves heard something. It sounded like the wall was starting to break. And he was right. The wall was indeed breaking. Everything went quiet for a moment and then a loud roar escaped from the destroyed building, flying towards another building. It hit the building and then another one and another one, people were screaming and running around until it finally stopped, disappearing after taking a corner.   
***  
As he was heading back to the Ministry to report what happened, Graves came across a bunch of people listening to someone. He got closer to take a better look and it was Mary Lou Barebone, the No-Maj that Tina assaulted. She was standing on some stairs right in front of the bank, talking loudly at the crowd of people in front of her. Nearby was a little girl that was handing leaflets and not very far from Mary Lou, was a boy. Graves found himself incapable of looking away. The boy looked about 23 years old, he had dark hair, he was tall, and his eyes were so sad that it made Graves' heart hurt. When his eyes made contact with Graves, he looked slightly surprised that someone was staring so hard at him. After a few moments, their eyes were still locked together until the boy looked away in embarrassment.   
Graves decided to look away as well and spotted a familiar face. Tina Goldstein was standing in the middle of the crowd, eating a hot dog and trying to hide her face with the collar of her coat. Graves got closer to her until he was right behind her. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "I strongly don't believe that this event concerns you, Ms. Goldstein."   
Startled, Tina turned around and stared at Graves, her eyes widening.   
"Uhm...Sorry, Mr. Graves. I- I was just pa-" started Tina but was cut short by Graves rising his hand, demanding her to stop talking.   
"Look, Madam President is already busy with other problems so I don't see why I should bother her with this again," said Graves in an undertone. Tina just sat there, shaking her head slightly. "But if I see you near these people one more time, it's going to be bad."   
"Understood," said Tina. She was about to leave when Graves caught her by the arm leaning closer to her again so that no one hears them. "Before you leave." Graves caught sight of the boy again and as soon as they made eye contact, the boy looked away quickly. Graves let go of Tina's arm but was still quite close to her. "Who is that boy?" asked Graves, his eyes fixed on the boy on the stairs.   
"H- his name is Credence Barebone. He is one of the kids that Mary Lou adopted. She beats them all, but seemed to hate him the most." Graves nodded without looking away from him.   
"Okay. You can go." he straightened up and looked back at Tina. She turned on her heels and left, without looking back at Mr. Graves.


	2. When I met you {2}

After lunch, Credence washed the mountain of dirty dishes and tried hard not to whimper when the water made contact with his not yet healed wounds in his palm. They were from last night when he came home with two more leaflets in his hand and therefore has been punished.

When he finished with the dishes, he started to head upstairs, even though it wasn't that late but he thought he may read a book. But right when he was about to go into his room, he heard his mother call his name.

"Credence?" called her from behind him. Credence turned around slowly and slightly frightened, thinking that he's done something wrong again, his heart was racing.

"Yes, Ma?" he asked looking at her.

"Can you please go outside and look for a place for tomorrow's meeting?'' he calmed down a bit and put a small smile on his face.

"Of course." 

 

After a few good minutes of looking, Credence hasn't found any place for tomorrow's meeting. It was already dark outside, the moon was out and it was surrounded by millions of shining stars. Credence couldn't help but look up and admire them. He finds peace when looking at the sky, no matter what time it is. It's so fascinating that it can have so many beautiful colors and the clouds are never the same.

As he wasn't looking where he was heading to, he bumped into something. He took a step back and noticed it was actually someone. A very grumpy looking man.

"Watch it, boy," he growled.

"I'm sorry, sir.'' said Credence looking at his feet in embarrassment.

"Wait, I know you. You are that freak with the leaflets. I saw you today in front of the bank." Credence felt his face burn. He walked away from him, still hearing him mumbling. He found himself in a darkened alleyway.

Why is everyone saying this about him? He didn't do anything bad, he's just trying to warn people about the bad things that are happening.

He wanted to punch someone. His heart was racing and he was getting angrier and angrier. Without even thinking, his fist was rapidly heading for the wall in front of him. With his eyes closed, he expected to feel pain, but it seemed that he hit something that didn't feel like a hard wall. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a hand. A hand that prevented him from hitting the wall and hurting himself. He looked up and saw a man sitting next to him and when Credence tried to back away from him, he couldn't. The stranger pulled him back by the hand that he was still holding in his.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." When Credence took a better look at the man in front of him, he looked somehow familiar. Credence was trembling with fear now and wondered what was going to happen to him.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Credence in something louder than a whisper.

"My name is Percival Graves." finally, the man let go of Credence's hand and when he took a step back, the man's face became more clear to him and realized where he knows him from.

"You...I- I saw you today. In front of the bank." said Credence.

"Yes, that was me.." but the man was cut short by Credence.

"You think I'm a freak too, don't you?'' asked Credence, looking at his feet.

He felt two hands on the sides of his face, two warm and gentle palms cupping his face. He looked up, scared and Graves was shaking his head slightly.

"Of course I don't think you're a freak." his voice was so deep and yet so sweet.

"Then why were you staring at me like that?"

"You're special. I knew it from the moment I saw you, Credence. Don't let those fool people hurt you." Credence froze. He never mentioned what his name was. How did Graves know? And like Graves could read his mind, he added "Uhm, you know Tina Goldstein, right? I asked her today about you."

Credence nodded. "She saw my mother beat me and...she did something awful. She's a witch." said Credence terrified.

"No, Credence, she did something good. She helped you." Graves glanced down at Credence's palm and frowned. He moved his hands from his face to his hand. At first, Credence hesitated, but then he let Graves examine it.

He was resting his hand in his left palm. " It hurts, doesn't it?" Credence just nodded.

Graves slid his right thumb along his wounded palm. As he was doing so, he watched Credence and his mouth opened in amazement and fear at the same time. He looked up at Graves but he couldn't see anything evil or bad. His mother told him that witches and wizards are evil and will kill people just for amusement. But Graves' eyes were soft and mild.

"Witchcraft is not always dangerous. There are a few bad witches and wizards but the rest of us...we protect people, from those bad people. And the Non-Wizarding World is exactly the same. Some of them are bad. And I get that your mother wants to protect her own from those bad wizards, but she just doesn't understand that we're not all the same." Credence stared at him and wasn't afraid anymore.

"I have to leave now," said Graves. "But meet me here, tomorrow in the evening." Credence nodded.

"Mr. Graves?" asked Credence.

"Yes."

"Thank you."


	3. Let me protect you {3}

The next day, during the usual Anti Witchcraft meeting, all that Credence could do, was to think about that man named Percival Graves. He stayed up almost the whole night thinking about what he said. He was also thinking about today when they'll meet again.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice his mother standing right next to him and calling his name. When he came back to normal, he jerked his head towards her.

"Credence, didn't you hear what I said?" asked Mary Lou slightly mad.

"Sorry Ma, I-.." started Credence and was cut short by his mother.

"We'll discuss this when we get home. Now, get up there and tell them." she jerked her head slightly towards the bench she was standing on a few moments ago so that people could hear and see her better.

Even though she wasn't specific about what he had to say, Credence knew what she was talking about. Every once in a while, he has to tell a little speech which, of course, Mary Lou wrote and made him learn by heart. It was about his real mother and what an abomination she was and that with Mary Lou's help, Credence is walking on the right path now. And he had to say that everyone should be careful because witches are very dangerous creatures and no one should trust them or even be near them.

Credence slowly got up on the bench and listened to Mary Lou add a few more words before he could speak. He looked at the crowd and someone particularly caught his attention. A man in the very back of the crowd. A tall man with raven black hair, smiling at him.

When Mary Lou called his name, meaning that he could begin speaking, he hesitated.

How could he say that awful speech when now, he didn't mean any of those things anymore? He doesn't know what kind of witch his real mother was, but he really wants to believe that she was a good one.

He turned to Mary Lou and muttered: "I can't."

Mary Lou's eyes widened with fury. "Credence," she said in a threatening voice and Credence just sat there shaking his head and began to regret doing this.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down, gave him an ugly look and stepped up on the bench again. He looked for Graves, but the crowd was too big to see him.

After the meeting was over, Modesty raised her hand and Credence took it in his. Even his sister looked scared of what was going to happen to him. On their way home, he told Modesty to go up in Chastity's room and cover her ears. When they arrived home, and Credence was left alone with Mary Lou downstairs, Credence took off his belt, looking at his feet and handed it to Mary Lou. She gave him 5 hard hits in each palm, 5 on the back and one across the face. Credence was crying and screaming after every hit, but Mary Lou couldn't care less that he was in pain.

When she was done, she just handed him back his belt and said "Now leave and hand out the leaflets and don't you come back until you're done." her voice was nonchalant and Credence could swear that he saw a smirk on her face.

Credence got up, wiped his tears away and the blood on his face and left taking the leaflets with him.

He went to meet with Mr. Graves, even though it was still a bit early, but he was going to wait there for him. And when he reached the alleyway, he was surprised to see Mr. Graves there, pacing up and down. When he noticed Credence, his jaw dropped. Graves stared at him as Credence got closer to him. When they were one arm length away, Grave said "Credence...She did this to you, didn't she?" he cupped Credence's face with his hands and pulled him into a hug.

Credence started crying again and Graves kept whispering into his ear that it's okay now and that he's got him. Credence rested his head on the man's shoulder and slowly, his tears stopped.

When Mr. Graves broke the hug, he looked right into Credence's eyes, those sad and full of sorrow eyes. He didn't deserve this. He deserved something better.

"Come with me Credence." said Mr. Graves suddenly.

"W- where?"

"To my house." replied Graves.

"I- I can't. My mother would be very mad if I would go with you." Credence looked down at his feet but Graves placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head so that their eyes met again.

"No mother beats her children like this. Trust me Credence, I can protect you....let me protect you, please." said Graves in the sweetest voice Credence has ever heard. He wasn't used to people being so kind to him and he didn't know whether or not to trust Mr. Graves. But even if it turns out that this man wants to murder him, death would be a better fate than living like this.

He nodded and Graves smiled at him. "Hold on. It's never pleasant the first time." Graves lifted his hand for Credence to hold.

Even though he didn't know what Graves meant, he lifted his hand as well to hold his and the moment their hands touched, everything went black, his head was twisting, he couldn't breathe and his eyeballs were being forced back into his head. When everything came back to normal, it was like he fell from the sky and landed somewhere. He would've fallen on the ground if Graves wasn't there to hold him. When Credence opened his eyes, Graves' arm was wrapped around his waist and their faces were inches away.

"What ha-"

"It's a method of magical transportation. It's called Apparition." explained Graves and smiled as Credence's face was lit with amazement.

"Are there other methods?" asked Credence.

"Yes, there are. But I'm going to tell you about that later. And everything else, everything you want to know about magic." Credence smiled softly. "Let's get you changed and healed first."

When Graves backed away, Credence could see where they were. It was a big and beautiful living room. It had tall shelves filled with books, many, many books, in the center of the room was a leather sofa and a coffee table in front of it and two armchairs from the same material as the sofa. A fireplace right in front of the coffee table. Many stunning paintings on the walls, a writing desk, some cabinets, and in one corner there was a tripod stand with a canvas painting that wasn't ready yet, a stool in front of it and on the side there was a tall table where there were some colors and paintbrushes. Credence got closer to see the painting. It was a sunset, a green field with some flowers in it, trees and a barn. But it wasn't like any other paintings that Credence saw. It was so beautiful that his jaw dropped.

"You paint?" asked Credence.

"Yes." said Mr. Graves getting closer as well."I started painting when I was 14 years old. I used to find peace in art and now I paint when I have time." Graves smiled to himself as Credence looked at the other paintings on the walls.

"And you painted all of these?" asked Credence looking at Mr. Graves. He nodded and Credence chuckled softly. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

***

Mr. Graves gave Credence some of his clothes to change since his shirt was full of blood on the back. The clothes looked a bit too large for him. He put on the dark blue shorts that Mr. Graves gave him and paused before putting the shirt on. He looked in the mirror at his wounds on his back, they stopped bleeding but still looked awful. He let his finger skim across them, and it still hurt. It was a dull ache though. Then, the bathroom door suddenly opened and he jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Mr. Graves closing the door behind him. Credence noticed that he was holding a small jar with what looked like a green paste.

"Wh- what's that for?" asked Credence looking at the jar.

"This is for your wounds. It will heal them faster."

"I thought you could heal wounds just with your hand like you did yesterday." said Credence, confused. He put the jar on the counter right next to the sink.

"Yes I can," said Mr. Graves, taking Credence's hands into his to look at the wounds. He slid his finger along each one and the pain was gone as well as the wounds."I can heal small scratches with my hand but for the rest, we're going to need that." answered Graves looking back at the jar.

"Turn around." he demanded.

When his fingers made contact with his wounds, Credence shuddered. Then heard the sound of a lid being opened, then he heard the water running. From the corner of his eye, Credence saw Mr. Graves rolling up his sleeves, uncovering his strong arms. He picked up a towel that was near to him and started to run it through the water. Credence couldn't help but look at his arms. The way his muscles contracted, or the way his veins were perfectly visible and strongly prominent. He couldn't deny it, Mr. Graves is a handsome man.

When the water stopped running, Mr. Graves caught Credence staring at his arms. He jerked his head and looked down in embarrassment. He heard Mr. Graves chuckle softly. "It's not a crime to look, Credence. I don't mind, anyway." he said.

Credence shuddered again when Mr. Graves slightly rubbed the towel along the wounds to wash away the blood."I know, Credence. Just hold on, I'm going to make this quick."

Then, Mr. Graves took a small amount of paste on his fingers and spread it on the wounds. And just as he was doing so, Credence felt some of his pain go away. "You can turn around." said he, letting the water run again. Credence turned around and watched as Mr. Graves run the towel through the water again.

"Can you sit there please?" asked Mr. Graves jerking his head towards the bathtub. Credence sat down on the side of it.

"How often did she beat you?" asked Mr. Graves softly as he was washing the blood away from his cheek.

"Usually every day. When I came home with a few leaflets left in my hand, when I came home a bit later, when I wasn't in bed when I was supposed to, and...so on." Mr. Graves stopped to look into his eyes.

"You poor boy....But don't worry. If you choose to stay here with me, I'll make sure you will live in peace and happiness." Mr. Graves put his left hand on the side of Credence's head, and leaned closer to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. And when his lips touched his forehead, Credence felt some kind of energy in his body. A peaceful energy that made him feel safe. For the first time, he stopped shaking and shuddering.


	4. Let's start over {4}

"If I choose to stay?" asked Credence after Mr. Graves placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Yes. It's your choice. I can't make you stay here if you don't want to....but I can't let you get back to-" started Mr. Graves but was cut off short by Credence.

"Of course I want to stay here." said Credence in an enthusiastic voice.

"You do?"

"Yes. Mr.Graves, I've never felt this safe and wanted in my whole life."

"I'm really glad to hear this, Credence." Mr. Graves said smiling. "But we need to set some rules first....you can't leave the house, at least for a while."

"Why can't I leave the house?" asked Credence.

"I'm not really allowed to have No-Majs or Squibs in my house. Of course, you're not any of that, but sometimes wizards tend to be not so easy to convince. And if they find you here, they would assume you are a No-Maj and since you didn't go to school as a kid, you can't prove them you have Magical blood in your veins."

"I-I have magical blood?" asked Credence surprised.

"Yes, you do. I can feel it in your veins and see it in your eyes, but don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know when the time comes."

"What are the other rules?"

"Come along." Mr. Graves grabbed Credence by his hand and they got out of the bathroom, going down the hall until they reached a big, fancy maroon door, that was different from the other ones.

"Don't ever enter this room." said Mr.Graves, his voice being so soft and tender." here are a lot of classified information from the Ministry which are also protected by spells and if you enter this room you may get hurt, or worse....dead." Credence nodded.

"And one more thing. Do as I say, always. And if you need anything, just tell me and I'll bring it to you." Credence looked at him. These rules seemed a bit too much, but he knew that Mr. Graves only wanted for him to be safe and well protected.

"Now let's go and get you warm. The paste is not dry yet so we might as well light up the fireplace until you can take your shirt on.

After not so much time, the two men were sitting in front of the fireplace with two cups of hot tea in their hands. The paste has dried up but since they were sitting too comfortable there, Mr. Graves just wrapped a blanket around Credence.

"So you can also use a broom." said Mr.Graves suddenly. Credence looked at him a bit confused but smiling. When he saw the confusion on Credence's face, he smiled as well. 

"You wanted to know how wizards travel, except for Apparition."

"Brooms?" asked Credence enthusiastically.

"Yes. And there are also sports you can practice on brooms. Quidditch, which is very popular in Great Britain, but Americans also like to play it sometimes. And Quodpot, which is played mostly by Americans. I honestly prefer the British one."

"And how is it played?" Credence's face lit up hearing all these things about magic that he didn't know. His mother always told him that magic is a sin and it is pure evil. But now, he is very happy to learn fascinating things about his kind.

"Well, there are two teams and four balls: a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. Each of the teams has 7 players: three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. Six ring-shaped goals are situated atop poles of different heights, three on each side of the pitch and the Chasers must put the Quaffle ball through their opponent's hoop. If they do, their team gets 10 points. The Keepers must defend their team's hoops. Those two Bludgers are made of iron and their purpose is to attack all the players and that's the Beaters' job, they knock the Bludgers away from the players with some wooden clubs. The Seeker must find and catch a tiny gold ball with wings, the Golden Snitch. If he catches the Snitch, their team gets 150 points and the game ends."

"Wow" breathed Credence through his opened mouth. Mr. Graves chuckled.

"It is fascinating but it's also brutal. I broke my arms and legs countless times back when I was in school."

"What did you play as?" asked Credence. Mr. Graves was slightly impressed to see that he understood how the game goes so quickly.

"I was a Chaser. Those Bludgers gave me a hard time. I used to think they were attracted to my face." he laughed.

"Can't blame them." Credence said without thinking. When Mr, Graves turned his head towards him still smiling, Credence turned bright pink and looked away in embarrassment. "Uhm...sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You only said what you thought." when Credence looked back at him, Mr. Graves gave him a smile reassuring him that no harm was done. In fact, it didn't seem to bother him at all.

After some silence, Mr. Graves spoke again."We can also travel by Floo Powder."

"Floo Powder."

"Yes. It's a magical Powder. You just step into the fireplace, when it's not burning, of course, take some Floo Powder in your hand, say exactly where you want to go and then throw it in front of you. This one is also tricky. If you don't say the name of your destination clearly, you can end up God knows where." Credence put his hands behind him on the carpet and leaned on them listening carefully to Mr.Graves.

"Then there's also Portkeys. You just enchant a simple object like a boot or a hat, anything and it can take you anyplace you own. You can travel by trains or buses. There are some creatures that you can travel with. Like a Hippogriff. It's a bird-like creature of the size of a horse."

The discussion went on and on, forking into different topics. They both enjoyed this talk, so much that they've lost track of time. It was 2 in the morning when Credence started to get sleepy. He refused to go to bed when Mr. Graves asked him if he was tired. He eventually fell asleep on the carpet and Mr. Graves picked him up, carrying him in his arms to put him to bed. He placed him carefully on the bed, pulling the sheets on him and just stayed there a bit longer, watching this handsome boy sleep so peacefully and beautifully. After some time, when Mr. Graves started to feel sleepy, he got up and went to bed.


End file.
